Stay
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Ia hanya ingin orang yang dicintainya tetap berada di sini. #MonthlyFFA #NovemberInginWaras


Ia menarik napas perlahan begitu memasuki area loby. Suasana yang sepi, suara obrolan yang teredam, berpadu dengan suara langkah kaki monoton membuatnya mendesah kecil. Ia tak pernah suka situasi jenis ini, terutama soal dengung pendingin ruangan yang berpadu dengan suara derit baling-baling kipas angin. Namun demikian, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja paling besar dalam ruangan itu.

Seorang wanita menyambutnya, memberinya seulas senyum yang kental akan formalitas. "Selamat pagi"

"Pagi." Ia menjawab, tersenyum simpul. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Wanita itu memaksakan sebuah senyum kemudian menggeleng tipis. "Yang saya dengar, dia belum makan apapun sejak kemarin. Maukah anda membantu kami? Tolong bujuk dia agar mau makan."

Ia mengangguk kecil. "Akan ku coba." Jawabnya, lalu si wanita memberi senyuman penuh harap sebelum kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kunci padanya.

* * *

**.**

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**Stay **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

**.**

_**you want be free,  
you also want to be mine,  
you can't be both.**_

* * *

Pintu itu dicat dengan warna putih, namun mulai menguning karena usia. Tak ada inisial nama ataupun papan nomor yang terpanjang di depan pintu, hanya polos seperti dasar kanvas. Ia memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, menarik napas perlahan sebelum tangannya bergerak mendorong pintu hingga terbuka.

Sepi dan dingin, adalah kesan pertamanya saat memasuki ruangan. Tirai-tirai belum dibuka, satu cangkir besar yang sudah kosong tersimpan di atas meja, beberapa tumpukan dokumen dengan map berbeda warna menumpuk, dan satu jas tersampir di sandaran kursinya.

Ia menghela napas, berjalan mendekat ke jendela dan membuka semua tirai. Membiarkan sinar matahari mengusir sepi dalam ruangan. Ditatapnya sekilas ruangan itu, sebelum kemudian duduk di kursinya. Matanya memandang ke arah kalender duduk yang terimpan di atas meja. Jemarinya bergerak membuka setiap halaman, setiap bulan, selalu ada satu tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah. _Tanggal sepuluh_. Berulang di setiap bulan. Hanya lingkaran merah tanpa petunjuk atau catatan lebih lanjut. Hanya ia yang mengerti maknanya.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Tanggannya bergerak menopang dagu sementara pandangannya beralih ke luar jendela. menatap dahan pohon yang bergoyang di luar. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sayang." Ia berbisik kecil, tersenyum simpul. "Percayalah padaku."

Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi, meraih jas putih dan memakainya. Memperbaiki posisi _name-tag_ yang agak miring, lalu tersenyum kecil membaca namanya_. Sawamura Eijun_.

* * *

Eijun membawa senampan makanan di tangannya sambil tersenyum memasuki ruangan, lalu menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, ia menghampiri satu-satunya orang dalam ruangan yang kini tengah berdiri menatap jendela dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di dalam saku celana. Berpose layaknya ia bintang model terkenal.

"Selamat pagi, Miyuki-senpai!" Sapa Eijun ceria, tersenyum lebar begitu pria berkacamata itu menoleh padanya.

"Kau ke sini lagi?" Kazuya tak membalas sapaannya, ia hanya mengerutkan alis menatap Eijun seolah tak seharusnya Eijun ada di sini.

Eijun tertawa canggung. "Tentu saja!" Sahutnya bersemangat. "Aku dokter di sini, wajar aku rutin ke mari."

Kazuya mendengus, kembali menatap ke arah lain sementara Eijun berjalan mendekat hingga berdiri persis di sebelahnya. "Ku dengar _senpai_ belum makan dari kemarin. Sekarang aku bawakan makanan, makan yaa? Biar aku suapi."

Kazuya menatapnya tajam. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

Eijun meringis. "Tentu saja bukan," tukasnya. "Kau seratus persen pria dewasa. Tapi memangnya salah kalau aku perhatian dan mau menyuapi pacarku sendiri?"

Kazuya mendengus geli, memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi sambil mengamati Eijun lekat-lekat. "Kalau kau memang ingin jadi pacar yang perhatian, seharusnya kau keluarkan aku dari sini, Sawamura. Aku muak di tempat ini."

Eijun menghela napas. "Bukan aku yang memutuskan kau boleh keluar atau tidak dari tempat ini, tapi hasil pemeriksaanmu, _senpai_. Dan sejauh ini hasilnya tidak mengijinkanmu keluar."

Kazuya memutar mata dramatis. "Kau percaya pada hasilnya? Aku yakin aku baik-baik saja, dan aku memang baik-baik saja. Hasil pemeriksaan itu telah dimanipulasi!"

Eijun menggigit bibir bawahnya singkat. Lalu memilih untuk mulai menyendok makanan, dan menyuapi Kazuya. "Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja, _Senpai_. Karena itulah kau harus makan agar punya cukup tenaga untuk mebuktikan bahwa _kau benar_ dan _mereka salah._"

Kazuya menepis tangan Eijun pelan, menggeleng tipis. "Aku sedang tidak selera makan, Sawamura. Kita benar-benar harus membahas ini." Matanya berkeras, ia menatap Eijun intens ke manik mata. Membuat Eijun tetap merasa gugup dengan tatapan itu meski mereka sudah saling mengenal selama lebih dari satu dekade.

Eijun meletakkan nampan makanan di nakas, lalu merentangkan tangan dan memeluk Kazuya. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada pria itu. Merasakan degup jantungnya yang tak mati. "Aku merindukanmu, tahu." Gerutu Eijun. "Setelah nyaris satu minggu tidak bertemu, kau malah membahas hal lain dulu dan bukannya berkata kau merindukanku. Kau bahkan tidak membalas sapaanku tadi." Eijun memayunkan bibir, memeluk Kazuya lebih erat, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kazuya yang bercampur dengan bau obat-obatan. "Kau pacar yang payah, _senpai_."

Kazuya menghela napas panjang, tangannya mulai bergerak dan balas memeluknya. Telapak tangan Kazuya lembut mengusap punggungnya, dan Eijun selalu suka sentuhan itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Sawamura." Kazuya berkata lembut. "Tapi aku juga rindu hidup bebas."

Eijun mencoba mengabaikan nada mendamba dalam suara Kazuya, ia melepaskan pelukan dengan perlahan lalu tersenyum pada pria itu. Eijun menggenggam satu tangan Kazuya, lalu membawanya ke sisi wajahnya. Merasakan telapak tangan Kazuya membingkai pipinya, sementara ia memejamkan mata. Meresapi nyaman sentuhan sederhana itu.

Kazuya tersenyum geli. "Jangan berperilaku semanis itu jika tidak ingin aku menyerangmu."

Eijun mengerling jenaka. "Aku memang selalu manis dan kau selalu menyerangku tidak peduli apapun yang ku lakukan."

Kazuya tersenyum lebar, mengusap pipi Eijun dengan jari-jarinya sebelum kepalanya maju. "Aku akui aku memang tergila-gila padamu, Sawamura Eijun. Tapi aku sepenuhnya waras dan tidak perlu dikirung dalam rumah sakit jiwa sialan seperti ini."

Kemudian Kazuya merenggut bibir Eijun dengan bibirnya. Memberikannya sebuah ciuman penuh adrenalin yang sukses membuat lutut Eijun melemas, parsah, dan hanya mampu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di lehar Kazuya. Membiarkan Kazuya mendominasi belah bibirnya, rongga mulutnya, tubuhnya, dan segala keadaan. _Mendominasi_, sebuah kata yang selalu mencerminkan seorang Miyuki Kazuya sejak Eijun mengenalnya.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, baik Eijun dan Kazuya sama-sama melempar seringai satu sama lain. Ibu jari Kazuya mengusap bibir bawah Eijun dengan sentuhan begitu sensual. "Aku akan makan jika kau berjanji akan menjadi _hidangan penutupku_."

Eijun tertawa geli, lalu mengigit jari Kazuya main-main. _"Bon apetit?"_

Kazuya mencium bibirnya sekali lalgi sebelum mengambil jarak, lalu menghela napas dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tunggu sebentar, aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu."

Eijun memberi gestur hormat militer. _"Aye, Captain!"_ Serunya seraya tersenyum lebar. Kazuya hanya mendengus kecil, dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi kamar inapnya.

Eijun membuang napas perlahan, menatap pintu kamar mandi itu dengan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, _Senpai_." Bisiknya, lalu mendekat ke arah nampan makanan Kazuya. "Tapi aku ingin kau tetap terkurung di sini."

Eijun mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi dua butir kapsul kecil dari saku celananya. Ia membuka kapsul itu dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam makanan Kazuya. "Di luar sana ada begitu banyak orang yang mencoba merebutmu dariku. Terlalu berbahaya jika aku membiarkanmu bebas berkeliaran di luar, Senpai."

Eijun mengaduk bubur Kazuya perlahan, memastikan serbuk itu larut dengan sempurna. "Kau benar, _Senpai_. Kau memang baik-baik saja, kau tidak gila. Dan karena itulah aku _harus_ membuatmu gila, agar kau tetap terkurung di sini. Aman dari jangkauan siapapun. Inilah caraku mencintaimu, Miyuki Kazuya."

Satu jam kemudian para perawat dan dokter berlarian ke ruangan itu. Sibuk menahan Kazuya yang berteriak dan mengamuk di atas ranjang, menjerit-jerit dan mencoba lari. Eijun sendiri memegangi kepalanya, membawanya dalam pelukan erat.

"Ikat kaki dan tangannya ke ranjang!"

"Periksa kondisi fisik pasien!"

Eijun membantu seorang perawat ketika hendak memeriksa keadaan mata dan mulut Kazuya. Ia menahan mulut pria itu tetap terbuka sementara sang perawat mengarahkan senter ke rongga mulutnya.

"Denyut jantung meningkat, pergerakan pupil tak terkendali, dia terus mengeluarkan liur dari mulutnya."

"Suntikkan obat penenang."

Dua orang perawat yang memegangi lengan kiri Kazuya mengangguk, salah satu kemudian memasukkan jarum suntik ke lengan Kazuya yang penuh bekas jarum. Meredam amukannya dengan cairan kimia itu, dan berharap kondisinya akan sedikit membaik. Eijun menahan napas, memeluk Kazuya lebih erat ketika Kazuya meronta dan berteriak.

"Ku pikir kondisinya mulai membaik belakagan ini. Tapi serangannya jelas terjadi tiba-tiba dan semakin parah." Dokter itu menatap Eijun seolah berusaha mengatakan maaf.

Eijun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lemah dan mengangguk. "Lakukan apapun yang bisa kau lakukan, Kasami-_sensei_."

Kazuya mulai berhenti meronta atau melawan, tubuhnya melemas dan matanya perlahan-lahan tertutup, mulai tertidur.

"Maaf, Sawamura-_sensei_, tapi kurasa kita harus memindahkannya ke ruang isolasi dan membatasi dengan siapa saja ia boleh bertemu."

Eijun tersenyum tipis, diusapnya rambut Kazuya hati-hati. "Lakukan, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

* * *

_**fin**_


End file.
